


La curiosité de Harry

by Katenoire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Potions, Public Blow Jobs, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katenoire/pseuds/Katenoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry a toujours été d'un tempérament curieux. Et lorsque sa précieuse carte lui montre un rassemblement suspect de Serpentards, il fonce vérifier de ses propres yeux ce qu'il se passe. Définitivement pas des cours de rattrapages en potions, au grand dam de Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La curiosité de Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Hem, un petit... Snarry, si on peut dire, quoiqu'un peu étrange je l'admets. Trop longtemps qu'il sommeille, il est temps qu'il prenne son envol ! 
> 
> Merci à mes relecteurs Le Grino (Oui, je sais) et Emmawh (tu auras lu ce que tu as pu et c'est admirable vu ton aversion !! haha) pour avoir osé se lancer ici !
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la vaste pièce qui servait de salle commune aux Serpentards, il songea en premier lieu qu’en définitive, il était bien trop curieux pour sa propre santé.

Il avait toujours sa carte du Maraudeur enclenchée la nuit pour être sûr, qu’il disait. Mais sûr de quoi, il n’osait trop y penser. Toujours était-il que ce soir-là, il avait vu de façon inhabituelle tous les Serpentards rassemblés dans leur salle commune, même Snape était présent ! Alors Harry n’avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde : il s’agissait sans la moindre hésitation d’une réunion de Mangemorts en devenir et il devait absolument dénoncer cet acte !

Il avait donc pris sa cape d’invisibilité, sa baguette magique ainsi que sa précieuse carte avant de sortir discrètement de la tour Gryffondor. Quelques mois plus tôt il avait découvert un raccourci qui menait plus rapidement aux cachots, aussi décida-t-il de l’emprunter, marchant très rapidement tout en regardant d’un œil fébrile l’emplacement de la carte où tous les Serpentards se tenaient en s’activant. Les noms se chevauchaient les uns par dessus les autres, mais Harry savait qu’ils étaient tous présents puisque dans leurs dortoirs il n’y avait pas ombre qui fut. Enfin, ceux de son année et ceux de septième année y étaient, les autres non.

« Trop jeunes pour être Mangemorts avant, sans doute. » Murmura Harry avec amertume alors qu’il secouait la tête d’un air résigné.

Une fois arrivé devant l’imposante statue en forme de serpent qui fermait la salle commune, il poussa un juron. Et maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire ? Le jeune homme ne connaissait en aucun cas le mot de passe pour pénétrer dans la salle commune des vert et argent ! Quelle belle idée il avait eu, de venir ici dans le moindre plan et sans mot de passe ! La solution s’imposa d’elle-même lorsqu’il jura à nouveau en fourchelangue, ce qui sembla charmer le serpent dressé qui se laissa glisser silencieusement sur le côté afin de laisser entrer Harry, toujours dissimulé sous sa cape.

Merlin seul savait pourquoi la statue avait agi de la sorte, et pourtant Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu continua d’avancer. Il arriva enfin à l’extrémité du couloir et après une ultime œillade vers sa carte, il la plia et la rangea dans sa poche puis redressa la tête avec une joie non-contenue de pouvoir enfin tous les coffrer. Harry savait bien que ses souvenirs dans une pensine auraient déjà un poids considérable, mais il voulait avoir une preuve supplémentaire afin d’écarter toute suspicion de trafic. Il activa donc d’un sort silencieux sa baguette pour qu’elle garde en mémoire la scène qui allait suivre. Puis il entra dans la salle avec une extrême précaution.

Nous en revenons donc au début de cette histoire, là où Harry pensait à très forte raison que vraiment, il devrait non seulement arrêter d’être trop curieux, mais également impulsif. Tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, directement, sans passer par le trois et le quatre, c’était primordial. Il ne s’agissait définitivement pas d’une formation destinée aux futurs Mangemorts ou si tel était le cas, il hésitait presque à signer le formulaire d’entrée. Harry n’en revenait simplement pas. Le spectacle qu’il voyait était irréel. Alors c’était là le « coté sombre » des Serpentards ? Il se remercia mille fois d’avoir voulu aller à Gryffondor lors de sa première année. Même si là, il devait avouer qu’il était envouté par ce tableau aussi érotique qu'inattendu.

Là, juste sous ses yeux ébahis, se déroulait la partie de sexe la plus intense que Harry eut l’occasion de voir dans sa vie.

De temps à autres, ils organisaient des soirées similaires chez les Gryffondors mais en comité beaucoup plus restreint, à cinq ou six maximum. Et non à une trentaine d’individus copulant comme c’était le cas ici. Harry en perdait ses yeux à regarder tout ces couples, trios, et même un quatuor bouger langoureusement sous la lumière blafarde des lampes vertes.

Le brave Gryffondor aurait dû rougir, tourner les talons et fuir aussi vite que ses jambes en coton lui permettait. Cependant son cerveau n’enregistra que le premier message, aussi rougit-il magistralement avant de faire un pas devant l’autre, voulant se rapprocher des scènes torrides qui se déroulaient devant lui, comme organisées en son honneur. A mesure qu’il cheminait au milieu de la foule, il sentait la chaleur et l’humidité oppressante de la pièce l’étouffer sous sa cape alors que l’odeur reconnaissable du sexe emplissait ses narines. Harry avait soudainement l’impression de se trouver dans les bas-fonds de Londres où la légende disait que ce genre de scènes n’étaient pas rares dans certains clubs. De la condensation obstrua temporairement la vue du sorcier qui essuya ses lunettes de sa manche. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de formuler le sortilège qu’il usait lors des matchs de Quidditch de peur de se faire démasquer par les Serpentards autour de lui. D'autant plus que cela aurait signifié désactiver le sort de capture et il en était hors de question pour Harry.

Il reconnaissait certains élèves qu’il voyait tous les jours au petit-déjeuner, les traits crispés de plaisir, le visage en sueur et la croupe maltraitée. Il voyait ses camarades de classe faire des fellations et des cunnilingus à d’autres. Et Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver ça _bon_ , tout autant étrange et stupéfiant que c’était.

Le garçon aux yeux verts entendit soudainement un cri plus aigüe venant de sa droite, et en faisant très, très attention à ne toucher personne avec sa cape ou sa baguette, il se rapprocha du couple derrière lui, là d’où était venu la plainte. Il reconnut Pansy Parkinson, à quatre pattes devant un Théodore Nott fougueusement enfoncé en elle. Harry ouvrit la bouche et pencha la tête, les yeux embués d’une lueur qu’on ne lui connaissait pas, et il laissa la chaleur l’envahir complètement, prenant ses joues, son cou, son corps tout entier et surtout, il laissa cette même chaleur gonfler son sexe sous l’assaut d’une érection naissante.

Pansy fit un cri un peu plus rauque en tournant la tête vers Théodore, un sourire diabolique sur son visage laid, ce qui induit à Harry se de diriger vers un autre couple, avant de perdre son excitation. Le courageux Gryffondor arriva ensuite devant Millicent Bullstrode agenouillée entre les cuisses de l’une de ses comparses, bien occupée à la faire venir à grands renforts de doigts et de langue exploratrice. Elles étaient appuyées contre un fauteuil large où s’ébattaient déjà un autre couple que le sorcier ne connaissait pas. Harry, qui n’avait jamais vu de scène de ce genre de sa vie, fut un temps soit peu choqué, regardant les deux jeunes filles gémir et se cambrer comme si elles s’étaient transformées en Voldemort. Il se ressaisit bien vite, réalisant à quel point la bosse de son pantalon grossissait à mesure de son cheminement entre les Serpentards. Et si il enlevait sa cape ? Après tout, excités comme ils l’étaient, ils allaient peut-être juste le laisser baiser une ou deux filles… Harry réalisa sa pensée, se maudissant quelques milliers de fois tandis qu’il reprenait comme il le pouvait son exploration malsaine du camp ennemi.

Sa prochaine découverte fut l’une de celles qui marqua le plus Harry Potter en ce soir de janvier. Il tomba sur Draco Malfoy qui avait les jambes largement écartées par un Blaise Zabini impatient et tempêtueux.

« Merlin… » Pensa Harry en laissant sa bouche s’ouvrir d’avantage, ayant franchement mal à l’entrejambe cette fois.

Malfoy avait une expression tellement _chaude_ et _excitante_ que Celui-Qui-Bandait ne pouvait qu'en rester bouche-bée tout en jalousant et maudissant Zabini pour être celui qui était entre ses jambes. Quoique, Harry n’aurait su comment s’y prendre. Toutefois Malfoy, aussi troublant que cela pouvait paraître, était de manière surprenante, _beau_. Malgré ses cheveux désordonnés, sa mine brillante de sueur et sa peau qui ballottait en avant en arrière au rythme de leur camarade de classe.

Harry déglutit difficilement en essayant de détourner son regard de cette scène. Il eut soudainement une prise de conscience dans son esprit, une illumination qui le fit pencher la tête avec une grimace de dégout sur le visage. Il avait lu le nom de Severus Snape dans ces dortoirs. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il était quelque part ici en train de…

Harry ne put retenir une exclamation écoeurée à cette pensée. Le bruit environnant était si intense – et les couples tellement concentrés sur leur plaisir – que personne ne remarqua ce petit bémol à leur concerto. Malgré son aversion, Harry était maintenant curieux de savoir quelle expression Snape pouvait bien avoir dans un moment pareil. Etait-il fougueux comme Nott ? Passionné comme Bullstrode ? … Soumis comme Malfoy ?

Maintenant le Gryffondor voulait savoir et pouvoir le constater de ses propres yeux. Il recommença donc à cheminer entre les Serpentards silencieusement, évitant un couple qui changeait de position et le forçait à trouver un autre chemin. Le jeune sorcier s’avança sans regarder devant lui et faillit trébucher sur un nouveau duo féminin.

La fille aux cheveux sombres qui était allongée au sol lui était familière et il lui semblait partager un cours de Potions avec elle le jeudi. En revanche sa partenaire était une inconnue à Harry : sûrement une septième année. Ce qui l’intrigua le plus, c’était la position qu’elles avaient adopté. Elles étaient en train de s’embrasser avec enthousiasme mais la main de la septième année était entre les jambes de sa partenaire qui portait encore sa jupe. Harry avait souvent essayé de satisfaire ses partenaires de ses doigts sans vraiment y parvenir. A la vue de la jeune fille allongée – Daphné ! Il s’en souvenait maintenant – il était évident que sa conjointe avait plus de talent que lui-même. Toujours poussé par sa curiosité incontrôlable, il les contourna un peu pour voir comment elle s’y prenait. Harry retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise lorsqu’il vit que la fille avait métamorphosé ses doigts en autant de langues pour infliger mille délices à Daphné. Harry fit une mine admirative devant une idée pareille.

Il était vrai qu’avec son antécédent moldu il n’avait pas toujours le réflexe de la magie et surtout pas dans ses moments intimes. Plusieurs fois il s’était émerveillé de la multitude de sortilèges qui existaient en matière de sexe. De temps à autres, il en essayait avec une fille qui était suffisamment ouverte ou impatiente pour le tester. Certains enchantements étaient vraiment intrigants comme le sortilège de durabilité qui empêchait l’homme de jouir tant que la personne avec lui n’avait pas elle-même atteint l’orgasme. Harry s’était plu à imaginer comment le concepteur de ce sortilège avait dû forcément faire des ratés et comment il s’était probablement retrouvé avec une trique d’enfer pendant plusieurs heures sans parvenir à ses fins. Ou alors qu’il avait subitement fait fuir toutes ces prétendantes à cause de la répulsion – McGonagall leur avait expliqué que la création d’un sort nécessitait souvent d’en inclure une partie de son contraire, ce qui facilitait l’exploitation du flux dans le sens désiré. L’intérêt de Harry sur le sujet l’avait même poussé à se rendre à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner à propos du créateur du sort. Malheureusement, il le fit sans grand succès et il se voyait mal demander de l’aide à Hermione ou Mme Pince pour approfondir ses recherches en matière d’enchantements sexuels.

Le Gryffondor avait cependant découvert qu’il existait également énormément de potions et d’élixirs utilisés fréquemment pour le sexe. Le plus connu d’entre eux était bien entendu le lubrifiant sorcier qui au contrario de son homologue moldu ne collait pas et ne nécessitait qu’un sort de nettoyage pour en retirer tout résidu. Son autre avantage était qu’il ne lubrifiait que la partie désirée. Bien pratique dans l’optique d’un revirement de situation où les mains auraient été utilisées ailleurs sans passer par un mouchoir peu sexy. Par contre, beaucoup d’étudiants usant pour la première fois de ce lubrifiant oubliait souvent que seul un sort de nettoyage le faisait disparaître et nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient tenté de nettoyer le produit avec tout le stock de tissus à leur disposition. Mme Pomfresh avait régulièrement ce genre de cas qui arrivaient à l’infirmerie. Ils avaient souvent été trop enthousiastes et n’avaient pas correctement lancé le sortilège et se retrouvaient penauds et rouges jusqu’aux oreilles de se présenter à l’infirmière pour une raison si intime. Harry se souvenait bien de la fois où il avait accompagné Neville là-bas pour ce motif. Sur le moment il avait été consterné pour son ami et s’était senti gêné de sa situation mais une fois la consultation passée, ils en avaient ri et désormais le garçon y songeait comme à un souvenir amusant qui le faisait sourire à chaque fois. D’autres potions existaient encore, Harry avait souvent les yeux écarquillés lorsqu’il participait aux conversations des autres Gryffondor de son dortoir. Ils racontaient ce qu’ils feraient avec des potions sexuelles bien précises, certains racontant même celles qu'ils avaient déjà testé et comment ça avait améliorer ou non l'acte. Ron avait même plaisanté sur le fait qu’ils devraient suggérer d’ajouter la préparation de la potion de Mutor Sapor – qui changeait le goût des fluides sexuels – à Snape dans son programme de potions. _Mince ! Snape !_

Le Gryffondor secoua vivement la tête au souvenir de ce qu’il était en train de chercher à la base. Il se remit en quête de son professeur et après quelques bifurcations durant lesquelles il tomba encore sur des scènes tellement improbables qu’il en était bouleversé – Franchement, qui aurait ne serait-ce que _pensé_ à utiliser un _Wingardium Leviosa_ dans un moment pareil ? – Harry trouva enfin ce qu’il cherchait.

Severus Snape était assis sur un fauteuil de velours vert foncé, les boutons dudit fauteuil en argent rappelant les couleurs de la maison. Il était encore vêtu de ses lourdes capes noires et Harry en fut presque déçu, lui qui pensait le voir nu où au moins légèrement dénudé. Sa seconde surprise fut de voir qu’il ne faisait que regarder la scène sans rien faire et en repoussant les élèves trop audacieux qui tentaient de venir le toucher ou le séduire. Son visage cireux reflétait la sévérité et l’agacement alors que ses cheveux longs tombaient de chaque côté de sa tête dans un épais rideau gras. Le rictus qu’il avait au coin de la bouche était similaire à celui qu’il arborait lorsqu’il corrigeait des copies durant les cours de Potions et qu’il était particulièrement exaspéré par leur contenu. Le Maître des Potions était, en somme, très fidèle à lui-même dans cet univers semblant être aux antipodes de ceux dans lesquels on aurait pu s’attendre à le voir.

Quelque part, Harry se sentit fier de voir que Snape ne prenait par part à ces jeux et garde son honneur pour lui. Le Gryffondor, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais sans torture, sourit presque tendrement en regardant son professeur mater d’un œil blasé ses propres élèves forniquer les uns avec les autres. Harry imagina un instant le professeur McGonagall faire la même chose avec sa maison et il réprima un fou-rire : l’image d’une Minerva très stricte et donnant des conseils à ses élèves pour mieux s’y prendre : ‘Voyons Longdubas, vous voyez bien que ce n’est pas assez lubrifié ! Ne vous souvenez-vous donc pas du sortilège qui y remédie ?’ Cette fois, Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et ainsi divulguer sa présence aux Serpentards, surtout à Snape. Quoique, Harry ne voyait pas trop ce qu’il pourrait lui reprocher en sachant ce que lui savait et ce qu’il pourrait répéter plus loin. Pas sûr qu’Albus Dumbledore et ses bonbons au citron puissent survivre à une telle nouvelle.

Soudainement, Harry se sentit très mal. Snape venait de lever son regard précisément dans le sien, et le Gryffondor eut brutalement les pétoches de sa vie. Il se retourna vivement pour voir si un événement plus ou moins extraordinaire venait de se passer dans l’orgie, mais rien ne retint son attention. Il revint donc sur Snape qui avait toujours ses yeux implantés dans les siens comme s’il le voyait malgré la cape d’invisibilité. Harry se sentit comme lors de sa première année et que Snape, dans le couloir où il se trouvait avec le Professeur Quirell, avait tendu sa main dans sa direction comme s’il avait eu conscience de sa présence.

Puis aussi subitement que Snape avait détourné son regard du vide, il inclina la tête dans une autre direction, posant son menton sur sa main droite.

Potter ne sut qu’en penser. Que venait-il de se passer ? Snape l’avait vu et n’aurait rien dit ? Aucun sens ! Alors… Pourquoi au fond de lui, Harry se sentait un peu exclu, déçu ?

Il se décida à pousser sa chance encore plus loin, à être le culotté que l’on connaît en s’avançant vers Snape d’une démarche féline, esquivant les couples et personnes isolées qui se donnaient du plaisir. Harry arriva devant Snape et avança sa main après avoir hésité un dernier instant, avant de la poser sur le genou de son professeur qui ne bougea pas d’un cil. A peine eu-t-il un mouvement de paupière. Harry se dit qu’il n’avait peut-être pas assez accentué son toucher et appuya un peu plus ses doigts sur l’articulation tendue de son professeur. Ce dernier tourna ses iris droit dans ses yeux, puis les ferma en attente silencieuse. Le Gryffondor ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais il se dit que si Snape l’avait bel et bien vu et senti comme il l’imaginait – espérait ? – et qu’il ne l’avait pas encore éviscéré, c’est que peut-être qu’il avait sa chance, lui aussi. Harry sourit franchement et de façon carnassière à cette victoire contre Snape. Enfin, il pourrait prendre sa revanche sur toutes les humiliations qu’il avait subi et dont il avait souffert le martyr pour son gros nez crochu ! Snape allait devenir dément, perdre la raison et s’excuser !

Harry sourit de façon machiavélique en ayant ces pensées fort peu Gryffondor et au certain penchant Serpentard. Sa main s’aplatit dans un mouvement souple sur la cuisse de son professeur, coulant ses doigts d’une caresse légère mais néanmoins prononcée. Harry sentait l’excitation et l’adrénaline courir dans ses veines comme un addictif puissant, menaçant de révéler sa présence au sorcier qu’il touchait. Peut être l’occlumentie permettait-elle de savoir si une présence était tapie dans l’ombre, ou une autre science occulte que Snape devait très certainement maîtriser.

Ce dernier se repositionna dans le fauteuil, accentuant par là le contact qu’il avait avec la main de Harry. Quant à lui, il tentait de ne pas simplement s’asseoir à califourchon sur le maître des cachots, se contrôlant assez pour vouloir que la douce pression se poursuive. Ce n’était visiblement pas le cas de Snape. Celui-ci posa sa main sur sa cuisse, juste sur celle de Harry, et la fit lentement glisser vers son entrejambe. Vu de l’extérieur, on aurait pu croire que Snape se touchait lui-même pour se donner du plaisir, mais la cape d’invisibilité prouvait que c’était faux. Le jeune homme ouvrit grand sa bouche et ses yeux lorsqu’il sentit sous ses doigts la preuve que le visage impassible de son Professeur n’était absolument pas le reflet de son sentiment actuel.

 

Il était en érection. Palpitante et chaude à travers le tissu.

 

Se contrôlant à nouveau, le mauvais élève mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas exprimer le moindre son et appuya la paume de sa main contre le membre coincé dans son étau de textiles encombrants. Sa propre excitation lui faussait les idées et les délicieux sons qui lui venaient aux oreilles lui démontraient qu’il n’était vraiment pas le seul à prendre du plaisir dans la pièce.

La main qui tenait sa baguette magique perdit de sa poigne comparée à celle qui avait commencé à bouger sous celle du professeur aux yeux clos. Ses doigts faillirent lâcher l’objet magique, aussi Harry la rangea d’un geste saccadé et maladroit dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Ce mouvement dérapé lui coûta cher. Snape fixa ses yeux de lynx sur lui à l’instant où un espace dans sa cape d'invisibilité lui permit d’apercevoir le poignet rattaché à la main qui caressait son pénis.

 Un poignet qui affichait des cicatrices disant qu’il ne devait jamais dire de mensonges.

C’était là une phrase que peu d’élèves à Poudlard portaient malheureusement pour Harry. Le Professeur leva les yeux vers ceux de Harry pour lui montrer son erreur, et en profiter pour lui jeter un regard narquois. Il poussa même le vice en redressant le visage en direction de son élève comme pour lui dire ‘Alors ? Vous osez ?’. Ce fut la provocation de trop pour Harry qui, oubliant désir de vengeance et d’humiliation, ne pensa plus qu’à une chose. Lui prouver qu’il avait tort. Il réprima un vague sentiment de dégoût envers son professeur honni – vraiment ? – et changea l’angle de sa main pour venir soutenir le sexe de Snape et de son autre main partir en exploration des testicules contractés. Harry plissa les yeux et se mit à genoux. Se mettre ainsi en position de faiblesse face à son professeur le dérangeait mais la fin justifiait les moyens. Il se trouvait que, justement, Harry en avait plusieurs à son actif.

Fort de cette certitude, il fixa son regard dans celui de son professeur. Ce dernier avait également arrangé sa position en avançant son bassin vers le Gryffondor et en posant son menton sur la paume de sa main, l’autre s’étant repositionnée sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil. Visiblement, il s’ennuyait, ce que Harry ne tolérait pas. De son point de vue, ce qu’il était en train de faire était trop atypique, trop indécent et trop interdit pour ne pas être au moins troublé par un tel acte. Et Snape allait très vite le comprendre !

Il entama de longs mouvements de va et vient avec sa main sur la verge de Snape, massant lentement et de manière circulaire les bourses qu’il tenait de l’autre. Harry n’avait jamais branlé un autre pénis que le sien et la situation était plus qu’embarrassante. Malgré tout il se mit un point d’honneur – mais peut-on seulement parler d’honneur lorsqu’il s’agit de sexe - à faire exactement ce qu’il aurait voulu qu’on lui fasse s’il avait l’occasion de diriger sous Imperium quelqu’un pendant l’acte. Cette pensée fit germer d’autres idées coquines dans son esprit mal tourné et il nota dans un coin de sa tête d’essayer l’Imperium une de ces prochaines fois. Avec quelqu’un de consentant cela allait de soit. Peut-être même que c’était une pratique courante dans certains milieu comme le sadomasochisme ? Harry sentit sa curiosité le piquer à nouveau et il se força à chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Pour le moment, elles n’avaient pas lieu d’être.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira l’attention de l’élève qui tourna les yeux suffisamment longtemps pour apercevoir que deux de ses camarades avaient terminé leur activité et se rhabillaient lentement tout en continuant de s’embrasser par intermittence. Harry en oublia presque ce qu’il était en train de faire, car voir cette soudaine proximité, _intimité_ entre les deux jeunes gens était bizarre après toute cette vulgarité. Comme si les Serpentards n’étaient pas capables d’un bête acte de tendresse. Snape lui rappela vite fait ce que le Gryffondor faisait d’un coup de hanche vers ses mains inactives. Harry retira ses mains par réflexe. Il prit appui sur ses talons et observa le bas du corps de Snape plus en détail comme s’il était intoxiqué par l’air ambiant et étouffant. Le tissu qui composait le pantalon de Snape ne devait pas être très confortable à porter, qu’il y ait une érection ou non. La matière épaisse tressée habilement faisait voir à Harry les milliers de fils entrelacés qui abritaient autant de petits canaux reliant les points entre eux sur le corps de Snape, se rejoignant aux coutures épaisses qui longeaient ses jambes et son entre-jambe. Son centre, qui saillait à travers le tissus, pulsa à travers l’étoffe. Bien que le mouvement fut infime, il suffit à Harry pour lui donner à nouveau l’envie de le toucher. Sans les canaux dérangeants.

Cette pensée le fit frémir à nouveau alors qu’il approchait son corps de celui qui était face à lui. Ses mains accompagnèrent son regard brillant dans son inspection en écartant les pans de la longue cape imposante. Il dégagea ainsi l’accès complet au pantalon noir et lui permit de longer la bordure de ce vêtement du bout de ses doigts. Ces derniers s’accrochèrent malgré eux aux boutons qu’ils rencontraient en jouant avec, testant la résistance en tirant dessus doucement. Harry soupira longuement. Il avait oublié où il se trouvait, sa cape d’invisibilité, l’orgie, Snape, son érection, tout. Il n’était focalisé que sur son ouvrage, sur ses découvertes qui l’entrainaient indubitablement vers d’autres nouveautés qu’il se réjouissait d’appréhender.

En mordillant sa lèvre, il tendit finalement la main, se fichant totalement qu’une main apparaisse de nulle part au regard des autres. Vu leur occupation présente, ils devaient bien s’en moquer éperdument. Ses doigts se saisirent du premier bouton pour le déloger de son étreinte, puis le second, et ainsi de suite jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive au dernier qui permit à la bosse de gonfler à l’air libre. Harry sentit sa chaleur irradier à travers le sous-vêtement. Il devinait à présent bien mieux la forme du membre de son professeur et se délecta de la vue de l’ombre humide qui se trouvait sur le haut. Harry voulut rencontrer les yeux de Snape, mais à la seconde où il eut cette pensée fugitive, elle s’évapora et son esprit lui rappela que s’il faisait cela, il reprendrait pied dans la réalité. Et malgré l’étrangeté de la situation, il ne le voulait en aucun cas.

La soirée commune à laquelle il s’était attendu en se couchant ce soir-là n’allait définitivement pas l’être. Harry en était désormais certain.

Il fronça les sourcils et longea de son index le sexe dur, égratignant le sous-vêtement de son ongle. Harry remonta ainsi avec sa main bien à plat, répétant le geste quelques fois et guettant chaque réaction du corps qu’il caressait avec adoration. Lorsque l’élève joignit sa seconde main à l’ouvrage, il entendit le premier soupir de Snape. Profond et rauque, presque séduisant. Harry avait perdu le compte de frissons qu’il avait depuis qu’il était chez les Serpentards. Il ferma les yeux hermétiquement, entr’ouvrant sa bouche pour laisser passer un filet de respiration saccadé et rapide.

Harry ne savait plus exactement pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Le Gryffondor n’avait jamais songé un instant toucher un autre homme de cette façon, ni même une fois fantasmé sur un ébat sensuel avec le bâtard graisseux assis devant lui. Pourtant c’était bien le cas. Le jeune homme n’avait à présent que l’envie de sortir le pénis de son dernier rempart pour le prendre véritablement en main. Il avait même l’idée de lécher l’humidité qui perlait au bout de celui-ci. Harry ne résista plus à la tentation. Ses paupières s’ouvrirent vers le propre regard de Snape et il se figea de surprise. Le Mangemort le regardait avec des yeux brulants, noirs et scintillants d’un éclat de pur désir qui l’enflammait tout entier. Sa tête ne reposait plus sur la paume de sa main et cette dernière s’était serrée en une poigne douloureuse sur l’accoudoir du siège. Il leva son autre main vers la tête de Harry. Ce dernier retint à peine un hoquet surpris lorsqu’il vit ce geste.

 _Merde…._ Pensa Harry en regardant son professeur d’un œil nouveau. _Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fabrique ?_ Finit-il en fermant sa bouche qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience d’ouvrir. Snape poursuivit son geste jusqu’à effleurer la joue duveteuse de Harry, mais avant que le contact ne se prononce, il agrippa subitement le bord de la capuche de sa cape d’invisibilité. _Putain !_ Harry écarquilla les yeux et une peur bleue lui retourna l’estomac. _Le salaud ! Il avait tout prévu !_ Snape sentit la panique envahir Potter et il reprit le contrôle de son corps en reformant son masque d’indifférence. Néanmoins, les vestiges de son expression béate demeurait sur ses traits tirés, ainsi que la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Cependant et contre toute attente, Snape ne tira pas sur la cape d’invisibilité comme son élève l’avait cru. Il resserra sa poigne sur l’étoffe invisible et provoqua de son regard celui qui se trouvait entre ses jambes écartées. Une demande – non, un ordre silencieux à l’adresse du jeune homme. Ce dernier comprit le message. Son excitation, qui avait perdu en vigueur lorsqu’il avait cru que Snape allait le dévoiler et l’humilier devant tous les Serpentards, reprit de l’ampleur. Harry se pencha vers la bosse de son professeur et après une ultime hésitation, posa ses lèvres sur la verge tremblante. C’était la première fois qu’il avait un sexe sous ses lèvres. Qu’il s’agisse d’un pénis ou d’un vagin. La sensation était étrange. Mais le plus étonnant était l’odeur forte de musc typiquement masculin. Cela lui rappelait sa propre odeur intime, lorsqu’il venait de se masturber et que sa main sentait le sexe. Ou lorsqu’il avait doigté et caressé sa partenaire. Mais encore, la senteur d’un sexe de femme était bien différente de celle d’un homme. Et celle de Snape en particulier, bien que Harry n’aie pas réellement de point de comparaison hormis lui-même. Cette réflexion le poussa à enfouir son visage aux côtés du sexe de son professeur, découvrant le haut de sa tête de la cape.

Quiconque regarderait maintenant vers le Maître des Potions verrait alors une touffe de cheveux en bataille et un front marqué d’une cicatrice cajoler de son nez le membre de leur professeur. Ce dernier, après avoir retenu son souffle à cette brusque approche, se permit un sourire satisfait en ayant la confirmation que l’être invisible était bien Potter. Bien qu’il en ait été quasiment certain dès qu’il l’avait sentit dans la pièce, il avait tout de même conservé son scepticisme envers l’inconnu. Désormais, ce sentiment était obsolète. Le Serpentard tira cependant la cape vers lui pour cacher à nouveau le haut de la tête de son élève. Il ne souhaitait pas plus que cela que l’un de ses étudiants ait la bonne idée de voir Potter et ainsi déranger la délicieuse occupation du fils de feu son ennemi. _Plus tard,_ se dit-il, _je permettrai qu’il soit découvert. Mais pas tant qu’il n’aura pas terminé._ Snape rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres recommencer à bouger sur le tissu lisse de son caleçon et lécher soigneusement la longueur de son sexe. Snape ouvrit les yeux vers le plafond, sentant le monde tourner lentement autour de lui. Il se sentait tanguer. Les dents de Potter vinrent taquiner le haut de son érection.

Cela faisait bien des minutes qu’il était dressé et sa patience touchait à sa fin. Bientôt, il ne se contrôlerait plus, renverserait Potter sur le sol et enfoncerait son pénis dans sa bouche de force. Cette pensée le fit gémir intérieurement. Snape pinça ses lèvres en imaginant la scène, lui à genoux sur la tête de Potter, la bouche de celui-ci fermée autour de son sexe, les yeux écarquillés et rageurs fixés dans les siens. Ses hanches bougeant au rythme de son excitation dans la cavité chaude. Le professeur essaya de contrôler les vagues brûlantes qui s’échouaient sur le rivage de son désir. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui.

Une dizaine d’élèves avaient dû quitter la pièce puisqu’il n’y avait plus autant de bruit qu’auparavant. Malfoy faisait une pause sur l’un des canapés avec l’une de ses camarades rebondissant sur son sexe, Zabini avait disparu et les Miss Parkinson et Bulstrode avaient également quitté les lieux. Snape se maudit intérieurement. Il était sensé surveiller que rien ne dégénère. C’était pourquoi il ne prenait pas part à la sauterie généralement. Ça et le fait qu’aucun de ses élèves ne l’avait attiré jusqu’à présent, bien que dire que Potter l’attirait était très avancé comme déduction. L’idée de Potter lui faisant une fellation l’attirait, peut-être même que le sauter lui paraissait séduisant – rectification, vu la réaction que son sexe venait d’avoir à cette pensée, c’était _définitivement_ séduisant – mais de là à en conclure qu’il avait un faible pour le Gryffondor ? _Non. Certainement pas._ Mais bien évidemment, comme à son habitude, Potter ne rentrait pas dans les normes et avait décidé de le distraire de ses fonctions. _La bonne excuse… Tu peux pas faire mieux Severus ? Honnêtement ? Avoue juste que tu es frustré jusqu’à l’os et qu’il se débrouille bien._ Snape devait le reconnaître. Ce petit con savait le faire languir et l’exciter sans pour autant être grossier et rapide comme les autres adolescent de la pièce. Il prenait le temps de le chauffer, de lui montrer un aperçu des vices qu’il allait lui faire. Snape en oublia presque pourquoi il avait relevé la tête à la base. Il prêta plus attention à son entourage et vit qu’aucun élève ne faisait attention à lui. L’avantage à ne pas avoir le physique d’un Apollon, c’était que les étudiants évitaient de le regarder pour ne pas se déconcentrer. A cet instant, personne ne faisait attention à lui. _Peut-être que si je baisse mon caleçon juste assez pour sortir mon sexe ça passera inaperçu…_ Snape en avait tellement envie. Depuis que la pensée avait filtré dans son esprit elle ne voulait plus partir. Il voulait sentir le palais de Potter contre son gland, le fond de sa gorge se remplir de sa semence. Il toucha la joue de son élève toujours occupé à mouiller l’entier de son sexe de sa bouche pour lui donner le signe. Les mouvements cessèrent immédiatement et Snape sentit l’air des donjons refroidir le tissu humide de salive alors que la tête de Potter s’éloignait de lui. L’homme ne put s’empêcher de grimacer à cette action et il se dépêcha, non sans avoir jeté un ultime coup d’œil autour de lui, de dégager son sexe de son étau. Il regarda ensuite dans la direction de son élève attentif et attendit nerveusement. _Il va le faire oui ?_ Severus, frustré et sans la moindre patience, n’était pas disposé à laisser quoi que ce soit empêcher ce moment d’arriver. Pas même la vraisemblable prise de conscience de Potter. Dans l’expectative de la suite, il posa ses mains à plat sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil en fermant les yeux et en tachant de se calmer un minimum.

Harry était tétanisé. Jamais, Ô grand jamais il n’avait été dans un tel état face à quelque chose d’aussi commun qu’un sexe masculin. Les douches communes du Quidditch l’avait habitué à la nudité de ses pairs. Mais de ce point à celui devant lequel il se trouvait, il y avait un monde. Harry déglutit difficilement, pensant fugacement que si de la salive avait de la peine à passer, _comment_ allait-il faire passer le sexe dans sa gorge ? Il osa un regard vers le Maître des Potions qui avait les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés dans l'attente de la suite à venir. Quelque part, le Gryffondor fut soulagé que l’homme ne le regarde pas pour sa mise à l’eau.

 _Advienne que pourra…_ Songea Harry en se penchant vers le sexe tendu pour le faire entrer dans sa bouche grande ouverte. Snape eut un réflexe puissant qui le fit se tendre et pencher sa tête en avant comme si quelqu’un lui avait lancé un seau d’eau glacée au visage. Sa face s’était d’ailleurs transformée sous la surprise et sous le plaisir. Harry, la bouche toujours pleine mais immobile, regardait avec des yeux curieux et choqués l’expression singulière de son professeur. Il se mit ensuite en marche, baissant ses longs cils vers le sexe qui occupait sa bouche. Et un souffle retenu plus tard, il avançait sur le membre en érection, doucement, centimètres par centimètres. Harry se délectait de la sensation de la peau fine contre sa langue, de ces quelques endroits qui s’accrochaient à ses dents alors qu’il n’ouvrait pas assez les lèvres. Le jeune homme arriva proche du pubis de Snape, ne pouvant aller plus loin sans que le sexe ne pénètre sa gorge. Il se retira alors pour replonger de plus belle, accentuant la succion cette fois-ci. Le sorcier découvrait, testait, soupesait les réactions qu’il pouvait produire avec sa bouche et le résultat était juste incroyable. Voir Snape se tendre et s’accrocher désespérément aux accoudoirs du fauteuil tout en maintenant un semblant d’impassibilité pour ne pas attirer de regards sur lui – sur eux était un spectacle fascinant. Harry sourit dans son ouvrage tout en suçant plus farouchement, s’aidant de sa main droite pour aller jusqu’au bout du long membre, là où sa bouche n’était pas – encore ? – capable d’aller. La cadence s’accéléra petit à petit, et la senteur mêlée à l’érotisme du geste faisait tourner la tête de Harry en lui faisant perdre pied. Sa propre érection se frottait méchamment contre la couture de son pantalon et il sentait que le haut de sa tête était bientôt découvert de la cape, mais en cet instant Dumbledore aurait pu rentrer dans la pièce et le réprimander qu’il n’aurait pas réagi. Il était tellement obnubilé par sa fellation qu’il n’avait pas la moindre envie de penser ou de faire autre chose que de continuer à sucer avidement le pénis de l’homme assit face à lui. Harry avait d’ores et déjà avalé quelques goutes gluantes de pré-sperme, goûtant la nouvelle sensation avec intérêt et perplexité. Il remarqua à peine que la main de Snape était revenue sur sa tête. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu d'agripper la cape pour la maintenir en place, elle s’était accrochée durement dans les cheveux en bataille. Harry pinça les lèvres quand il sentit un spasme le long du pénis. Ça allait bientôt venir, il le sentait.

Snape ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il était déchiré entre le plaisir explosif que Potter lui prodiguait avec sa langue et son devoir de surveiller les événements autour de lui. Son esprit tourmenté ne demandait qu’un relâchement, qu’une minute de vide dans sa tête pour qu’il puisse pleinement jouir de ce qu’il ressentait à l’instant. Snape serrait sa poigne dans les cheveux de son élève si fort qu’il sentait ses propres veine pulser à l’intérieur de ses doigts. Tendu à l’extrême, il s’était avancé sur le fauteuil jusqu’à en être presque recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ainsi penché, on aurait pu croire à un malaise ou à une fatigue du professeur. Jamais on aurait pu deviner que derrière le rideau épais de cheveux noirs se dressait son membre durci et que celui-ci se faisait dévorer par un Harry Potter affamé. Snape vit défiler devant ses yeux, comme dans un flash étourdissant et déroutant les images de ses fantasmes. Potter à quatre pattes devant lui, Potter attaché au bureau et les vêtements déchirés, Potter qui se masturbait pour lui, Potter nu sur son lit et couvert de bleus, Potter Potter Potter. Severus mordit violemment ses lèvres en plissant les yeux douloureusement. Les vagues de plaisir montaient de plus en plus fort en lui, la chaleur dans ses reins augmentait en cadence avec les coups de langue de son élève.

Ce dernier put savoir exactement quand la volonté de son professeur se brisa _enfin._ C’est quand, après quelques minutes où il avait appris à utiliser savamment sa langue sur lui qu’il avait entendu _le_ gémissement. Celui qui était à mi-chemin entre la plainte et le plaisir à l’état pur, quand les barrières tombent finalement pour ne laisser place qu’au néant et à la plénitude de l’instant. Snape fut ravagé par l’orgasme puissant qu’il déversa dans la bouche de Harry qui déglutit, pris au dépourvu et réfutant un instinct de rejet alors qu’il sentait la semence glisser dans sa gorge. Dans un ultime sursaut incontrôlé, les dernières goûtes fautives s’échappèrent du sexe de Snape. Harry en profita pour les laper du bout de sa langue curieuse. La sensation était amère et pas vraiment attirante pour Harry. Lui qui maintenant avait essayé les deux trouvait le foutre d’une fille moins écoeurant que celle de l’homme mature en face de lui, mais peut-être était-ce différent avec quelqu’un de plus jeune ? Le reste de sa bouche lui semblait pâteuse et il sentait quelques fourmis se réveiller dans ses jambes. La position qu’il avait adopté pour la pratique n’avait pas été la meilleure, et la prochaine fois il s’arrangerait pour mieux s’installer.

  _La prochaine fois ?!_ Les pensées dérangeantes filtrèrent son esprit embrumé. Si Snape avait jouit, ce n’était pas son cas et il avait désespérément envie qu’on le libère de cette frustration pesante. Il n’osait cependant faire quoique ce soit qui puisse indiquer à son professeur ses désirs, et il n’avait encore moins le courage de relever la tête pour affronter son regard. Avait-il déjà reprit consistance ? Etait-il troublé, embué ? … Extatique ? _Rêve pas Harry. Tu as plutôt été bon vu qu’il a jouit, mais ça ne veut rien dire._ Les pensées pessimistes ne suffirent pas à faire taire sa curiosité qui revenait au galop : à quoi ressemblait le visage de Snape après l’orgasme ? Harry se recula donc du sexe et ramena sa main souillée sur ses cuisses, puis il leva les yeux.

 Harry avait toujours eu une idée assez claire des différentes réactions que les gens avaient après un orgasme. Il y avait ceux qui gardaient l’expression de leur plaisir, leur visage crispé et leurs lèvres emprisonnées entre les dents. Il y avait ceux qui avaient les sourcils froncés de concentration pour ne pas montrer leur jouissance. Il y avait ceux, les plus romantiques, qui se laissaient aller à un sourire enchanté et pas toujours très esthétique. Ceux qui frissonnaient et avaient des sueurs froides une fois la pression et la chaleur retombées. Des réactions plus désagréables advenaient également, comme ces personnes qui prenaient subitement conscience de leur acte et qui regrettaient quasiment instantanément d’avoir commis cette bêtise. Ou des plus déplaisantes où la seule réaction était un vague plissement des yeux avant de ramasser les sous-vêtements et de partir. Ou ceux qui simulaient. Mais d’entre toutes ces réactions dira-t-on banales et ordinaires auxquelles Harry avait pensé en regardant son professeur de Potions, il n’aurait jamais pensé à celle-ci. Snape, honorant le statut de Maître incontesté de la peur et du sadisme à Poudlard, avait un visage de meurtrier et à cet instant, Harry eut la vague impression que ses yeux avaient la même capacité spéciale que ceux des Basilics. Il en frissonna d’effroi alors qu’il reculait sur ses fesses. Snape avait toujours le regard furibond, comme s’il était enragé, pire, dans un état de fureur incontrôlable qui le faisait trembler de tout son corps. Pourtant une partie de Harry lui hurlait _Attends ! Ce n’est pas de la colère regarde bien on v-_ mais le jeune sorcier s’en fichait car il avait surtout peur des représailles. Si Snape le dénonçait maintenant ? Qu’il révélait sa présence aux autres élèves ? Le sévère professeur se redressa sur son fauteuil et ramena les pans de sa robe devant lui pour cacher les précédents méfaits. Il fusilla le reste de l’assemblée un instant avant de revenir à Harry qui, sur les fesses et les jambes engourdies, avait toujours son regard apeuré droit sur lui. Snape se leva alors, lissa ses robes et s’adressa aux élèves restants dans la salle :

 « Serpentards ! Vous avez dix minutes pour rassembler vos affaires et déguerpir dans vos dortoirs ! Si je vois un seul élève qui essaie d’outrepasser cet ordre et ainsi continuer, je le colle avec Rusard jusqu’à la fin du trimestre. Il est également évident que cet élève serait désormais exclu de ces soirées mensuelles. Est-ce que c’est bien clair ? »

Les élèves sursautèrent sous le ton acide et froid de leur professeur. D’ordinaire il ne prenait pas part à la soirée et les laissait continuer sans histoire bien après le couvre-feu. Parfois même il partait avant que les derniers couples n’aient terminé leurs affaires. Le fait que Snape s’occupe donc de les faire partir et ainsi brusquer leurs ébats était totalement inhabituel.

Daphné et son amie se relevèrent prestement, jetant des regards décontenancés en direction du strict professeur de Potions. Elles étaient en train de finir de se rhabiller en silence lorsqu’un mouvement furtif de l’air les firent sursauter de concert. Snape décela immédiatement la supercherie et étrécit les yeux en direction de l’emplacement supposé du jeune Potter qui était en train de prendre la fuite. Harry avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, les jambes qui tremblaient et une envie de vomir si oppressante qu’il avait peur de faire tomber sa baguette ou pire encore, sa cape et ainsi se dévoiler aux quelques Serpentards restants. Snape ne permit pas sa retraite. D’un geste sec, il condamna les issues avec des portraits environnants. Les élèves de sa maison le regardèrent avec stupéfaction, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait arriver à leur professeur pour agir si étrangement. Aucun n’avait remarqué le regard insistant qu’avait Severus vers un endroit du vide où il était persuadé que se planquait son élève couard.

Harry était pétrifié d’effroi. La porte de sortie était close. Impossible de passer au travers des portraits pour en sortir sans se faire repérer. Il se demanda si passer par l’une des ouvertures enchantées pour se rendre dans le lac était possible. Son imagination fertile imagina un instant le visage des créatures aquatiques qui le laisserait probablement pour mort au fond de l’eau et il serait alors totalement livré à lui-même. Cette fin bien que probablement moins douloureuse qu’une mort de tortures avec le Professeur Snape ne lui faisait pas du tout envie. Le Gryffondor envisagea alors de se cacher dans les dortoirs des Serpentards jusqu’au matin, mais au moment même où il avait cette pensée une main puissante se referma sur son bras. Un cri s’échappa malgré lui de ses lèvres pour se noyer dans le bruissement des vêtements que les élèves enfilaient avec rapidité. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas dans leur empressement à vouloir quitter la salle commune. Certains voulaient peut-être prolonger leurs activités en compagnie des élèves les plus audacieux et ainsi braver les interdits du Professeur Snape, ce qui expliquait leur impatience.

Draco Malfoy avait en particulier un regard froid et agacé pour son parrain tout en bouclant sa ceinture. Ses cheveux anormalement défaits et emmêlés donnaient à Harry de bonne raisons de se souvenir de son état délaissé d’excitation. La panique avait certes fait baisser en intensité son érection mais ce genre de vision érotique avait la vocation de la raviver. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds rassemblait ses vêtements avec des gestes énervés et vifs, passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Son nez se plissait encore plus qu'à son habitude mais Harry ne pouvait que le comprendre. L’odeur saturée de moiteur et de sexe lui agressait presque les narines et Harry pouvait percevoir au travers de ce nuage quelques relents de moisissures certainement dues aux cachots. De la condensation flottait dans l’air et contre les ouvertures sur le lac, et la sueur qui perlait toujours le front de Snape collait quelques cheveux contre son visage terne. Le jeune homme eut une mine dégoutée alors qu’il réalisait seulement qu’il avait eu le sexe de cet homme dans sa bouche moins de quelques minutes auparavant. Un violent haut-le-coeur le prit soudain et il lui fallut rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas se dérober et tomber à genoux devant son professeur.

Malfoy quant à lui jeta un dernier regard assassin avant de tirer l’un de ses comparses vers les dortoirs. Harry vit s’en aller avec lui son ultime espoir d’échapper à leur professeur et lorsqu’enfin il ne resta plus que le Maître des Potions dans la salle, Harry se sentit vraiment mal. Qu’allait-il advenir de lui ? Snape avait l’air d’un fou furieux. Il avait les yeux dilatés, les mains crispées sur ses bras et la respiration rapide et énervée.

Severus était hors de lui. Il se sentait comme si l'un des fantômes de Poudlard avait subitement décidé de prendre possession de son esprit pour lui faire penser et agir n'importe comment. Quelle pouvait être l'explication de son état actuel sinon ? Il ferma les yeux un instant en essayant une nouvelle fois de faire le vide dans sa tête comme il avait du le faire un nombre incalculable de fois déjà. Le Professeur Snape était un Occlumens hors-pair et son talent était indiscutable. Pourtant à cet instant, en sueur et empli de sentiments contradictoires, il avait des airs de Potter lorsqu'il avait essayé de lui apprendre cette manipulation subtile durant sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Son élève avait été particulièrement médiocre et Snape se souvenait avoir été déçu du manque d'aptitudes du garçon alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait au contraire tout d'un puissant Legilimens affirmé. Snape avait espéré qu'en plus des connaissances de Fourchelangue que lui avait légué sans le vouloir son Maître, Potter aurait quelque part quelques restes de la légilimencie exceptionnelle de son légataire. Cela n'avait visiblement pas été le cas. Snape se souvenait désormais de combien il en avait voulu à Potter et au Lord Noir. Il se rappelait des injures sèches et pas souvent justifiées. A cet instant précis, dans la salle commune humide, il avait envie de se cracher au visage ces mêmes termes insultants. Il se sentait misérable, honteux, plein de désirs, nauséeux et vaguement désorienté malgré la prise ferme sur le bras invisible de son élève.

Harry était resté statufié sur place. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de Snape alors que sa respiration était aussi laborieuse que celle d'un lapin pris dans les feux d'un phare automobile. Le jeune homme sentait que quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer mais il ne savait pas s'il devait y prendre part ou rester passif des évènements comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Harry avait chaud et froid et son érection grandissait à mesure qu'il réalisait que l'expression sur le visage graisseux de son professeur était celle du drogué en manque face à son plus grand péché. Ce savoir rendait Harry arrogant et prétentieux, vaniteux de se répéter en mantra «  _C'est moi. C'est moi qui le rend comme ça. C'est contre moi qu'il lutte. Ma seule présence ici le met dans cet état._ »

Posséder une telle ascendance sur quiconque procurait un sentiment de puissance. Le posséder sur Severus Snape menait à un état proche du Nirvana de pouvoir ultime. Cette impression de grandeur n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle Harry était habitué et une petite partie de son esprit lui murmurait que ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'il aimait les relations saines avec des filles tout autant saines mais - Comment ? Comment résister à l' opportunité d'enfin être celui qui maîtrise ? Comment, alors qu'il prenait à peine conscience de ce qu'il faisait à Snape, de ce qu'il se faisait, pourrait-il se réfracter maintenant ? Sous quel prétexte pouvait-il le faire d'ailleurs ? Succomber ou résister ? Regretter ou lâcher prise ? Despotisme ou clémence ? Harry était d'un naturel curieux. Des sensations semblables à celles-là, il n'en connaissait pas. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où il irait pour elles, pour les vivre et les vider de leur contenance en expérience nouvelle. Aussi prit-il les choses en main.

Harry rassembla son courage et ravala la boule de nausée qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche et tordit ses lèvres en une grimace de répulsion. Ce mal de ventre ne passait pas, il le sentait dur comme de la pierre sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas reculer. Le jeune sorcier leva sa main libre vers son professeur et effleura son épaule de l'index avant de venir brusquement s'accrocher comme des serres dans les cheveux filandreux et gras de son professeur. Ce dernier serra les dents en ouvrant deux yeux embrasés d'émotions droit dans ceux de Harry qui sentit sa détermination s'ébranler sous l'intensité. Il résista néanmoins et eut même le culot de resserrer la prise dans les cheveux avant de rapprocher ses hanches de celles du Maître des Potions pour lui montrer l'étendue de son état actuel. Le Professeur ne le laissa pas faire. Sortant de son aparté soudain, il agrippa également les cheveux de Potter en tirant sur la capuche par la même occasion. Ce geste brutal colla leurs bassins respectifs, emmêlant leurs bras et leurs haleines respectives. Ce rapprochement permit au Gryffondor de percevoir l'odeur de Snape et le pli dégouté de sa bouche s'accentua alors qu'il percevait la senteur âcre de graillon. Harry ne savait pas par quelle magie il était présentement en train de faire ce qu'il accomplissait mais il tint bon. Il aurait été soumis à la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre que ça n'aurait pas donné un autre résultat. Aussi répugnant que cela pouvait paraître, il désirait ce qui était en train de se produire et pire encore: il en voulait davantage. Ces attouchements fébriles et ces gestes saccadés étaient largement insuffisants pour étancher sa soif d'expérience et de curiosité.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Severus dût le percevoir car il se dégagea soudainement de l'étreinte avant d'arracher la cape à son élève, le laissant ahuri et rougissant à ses yeux. Enfin, après ce temps caché à son regard inquisiteur, il avait l'occasion de le détailler sous toutes les coutures alors que le jeune homme tremblait de tout ses membres. Harry avança sa main vers la poche de sa baguette magique et constata que le sort de capture était toujours actif, ce qui le fit déglutir. Le Maître des Potions avait la tête qui tournait légèrement. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son monde pour qu'il se retrouve dans une situation pareille en compagnie du fils de James Potter. Certes, il lui ressemblait physiquement, cela était indéniable. De la douceur émanait aussi de ses traits même si présentement elle était ensevelie sous des plis amers et apeurés. Remplis de désir aussi. Un désir qui n'avait nulle place sur ce visage - pas en sa compagnie du moins. Pourtant le jeune Potter était devant lui, il l’avait sucé quelques instants avant cela et Snape avait l'impression de sentir encore ses lèvres fermes autour de son pénis. Le regard noir dévia spontanément vers lesdites lèvres pleines et rougies alors qu'il voyait les joues du Gryffondor s'empourprer de cette inspection. Cette expression faussement innocente - Snape en était certain - finit de convaincre ce que Severus mourrait d'envie de faire depuis un moment déjà.

Harry vit avec une certaine peur le visage de son professeur se rapprocher encore plus de lui et son nez imposant toucha le sien, glissant sur son long avant de s’enfoncer dans sa joue. Le jeune Gryffondor réalisa soudain qu’il avait encore une échappatoire, qu’il pourrait profiter de cet instant perdu pour s’échapper et retourner dans la chaleur sécurisante de son dortoir, loin de cet homme mature et effrayant. Malgré cette conscience, il n’avait toujours aucune envie de se soustraire à cette situation. Il désirait ce qui allait advenir et Harry était toujours plus curieux de jusqu’où cette histoire allait le mener. Il avait peur, froid, tremblait mais se sentait vivant et fébrile comme s’il n’allait jamais profiter pleinement de ce sentiment de fraiche nouveauté. Des émotions contradictoires qui l’intriguaient. Ce cheminement de pensées l’occupa durant les quelques secondes que Snape avait laissé à son élève pour se dérober s’il en avait envie. Du moins, c’était ce qu’il se répétait en boucle pour se déculpabiliser car il savait clairement que ce n’était que sa propre conscience qui l’avait retenu d’enfin embrasser le garçon frissonnant.

Ce baiser fut très différent de ceux qu’il avait expérimenté jusqu’ici. Il était saccadé, impatient et plein de fougue. Leur baiser ressemblait en fait aux jouxtes verbales qu’ils avaient en classe de Potions. Les deux parties refusaient de se laisser dominer. L’arrogance et l’insolence de Harry agaçaient et donnaient envie à Severus de le frapper et de l’humilier. L’élève avait des pensées qui tournaient comme un tourbillon d’eau dans son esprit, _Snape, son physique disgracieux, ses dents jaunies, j’embrasse la bouche où ces dents horribles se trouvent, j’ai plaisir à embrasser ce visage laid, le nez de Snape me rentre dans la peau, ma langue caresse celle qui m’a si souvent insulté, mes lèvres sont collées à des lèvres qui sont pincées et grimacent toujours._ Ces pensées obsédantes lui donnaient le tournis et il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester stable sur ses pieds. Harry chancela alors que Snape pénétrait plus profondément sa bouche de la sienne et il dut se rattraper au mur derrière lui pour s'empêcher de tomber à la renverse. Le professeur combla le vide, le pressant contre le mur de pierre et relâchant un soupir contenu depuis le début de leur échange. Severus avait connu quelques partenaires et même s'ils n'avaient pas été nombreux, il pouvait sans mentir dire qu'aucune de ces expériences n'avaient d'égal avec celle qu'il vivait avec Potter junior. Le garçon n'était pas particulièrement doué, mais l'interdit et le symbole qu'il représentait était un leitmotiv suffisant pour envoyer l'esprit de Snape haut, très haut dans la sphère de son plaisir. Pour sûr que cette soirée allait alimenter ses prochaines séances de masturbation lorsqu'il en aurait l'envie. Harry était délectable, jouissif et diablement attirant. Il était ce qui représentait de plus convoité dans le monde magique, deux camps en guerre se le déchiraient et il était là, devant Severus, à l'embrasser comme l'adolescent qu'il était. Un bruit tout à fait alléchant similaire à un gémissement ramena le Maître des Potions sous terre. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et vit le visage rougissant flouté de son élève. Suspendant son geste, Severus recula et regarda, la bouche entrouverte, le résultat de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

_Potter..._

Harry décolla ses paupières avec difficulté alors qu'il subissait le vide qu'avait laissé son professeur. Sa bouche le picotait, ses joues cuisantes faisaient courir une sensation désagréable dans le bas de son dos et ses tremblements s'étaient d'autant plus accentués depuis une poignée de secondes. Tandis qu'il discernait les contours incertains de l'homme en face de lui, une brusque réalisation le percuta de plein fouet. _Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?_ Il était bien évidemment trop tard pour se soucier de cela. Harry en avait conscience, sous l'amas de culpabilité et de honte qui l'assaillait tout à coup. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour s'en empêcher. Ni n'en avait eu l'envie. Même sa présente réaction, bien que tout à fait légitime, lui paraissait surjouée. Il savait, au fond, que son seul désir était de recommencer, encore, encore _encore,_ et d'aller plus loin, tellement plus loin. Cette fausse mascarade convenue pour s'effaroucher n'avait pas lieu d'être. Harry décida que toutes ces idées vieillottes et stupides pouvaient bien aller au diable si ça les chantaient. Il avait encore de nombreuses découvertes à effectuer et il n'allait pas y renoncer pour des principes qui n'étaient pas les siens.

 _Honnêtement, je viens de lui tailler une pipe alors que je le hais. Comment pourrais-je me dire que j'ai encore de la morale ?_ Harry eut une impression froide à cette pensée troublante.

 

 

_A suivre..._

 


End file.
